With advancements in technology, the amount and different types of information that users can access over wireless networks is growing rapidly. Similarly, mobile devices are becoming ubiquitous due to convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature. Users are also pushing the envelope on the applications and information that are required to be provided via the devices. Applications related to messaging, contacts, social media, calendaring, digital imaging, audio recording, and the like, can be provided in leading devices. However, an ever present challenge for users is managing the immense types and amount of data to enable convenient and efficient use of the devices. Convention devices provide applications to the user as independent and isolated entities. These devices are application-targeted as the user is required to open a particular application to obtain information provided by the application. In order to enjoy different types of information about those with which the user is in communication, the user is required to repeat the process and open other applications to obtain other types of information provided by the other applications. The process of opening and entering different applications to gain different types of information about individuals and/or groups can be time-consuming and inefficient. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media for facilitating integrated messaging, contacts and social media for a selected entity are desirable.